mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Disgar Ideni
'''Rannadril Wiema Suhon Pender Gon Disgar Ideni '''is a salarian torturer and a part of the Vengeful Spirits mercenary organization onboard Barzakh station. Biography Ideni’s circumstances have always been defined by an extraordinary streak of terrible luck, beginning with the tragic incident that lead to his deformity. While he was still forming within his egg, his clan was hit by a heinous act of sabotage: a pipe carrying scalding water over the Disgar’s main hatchery was made to burst. Almost the entire clutch was ruined, and the eggs that survived suffered immense damage, permanently affecting their occupants with physical deformities and healthy issues. Ideni, ironically, was the lucky one, being the only member of his hatch to survive past three. Perhaps it would have been better if he hadn’t. Plagued by health issues related to his scarring, his clan never operated on him, fearing that he would simply die. This he was forced to live with his deformity, and all the ridicule that came with it. Subjected to bullying and mistreatment, it didn’t take long for Ideni to develop cruel tendencies and habits. This pattern first manifested in habitual animal abuse, and slowly developed into him becoming a terror for the younger salarian of his clan. Not long after this, the Disgars noticed his action, and intervened, in the most salarian way possible: as opposed to stopping him, they took his cruel nature, and tempered it with professional training, turning him into a feared interrogator and torturer. Unfortunately for them, no matter how much useful intelligence Ideni brought in, they were already doomed. The destruction of a valuable clutch spelled economic ruin for the clan, which watched as all of its ties to its former allies were slowly severed. Clan Disgar sunk into bankruptcy, their members scattering to the wind after debt collectors finally came for their property. It didn’t take long, however, for Ideni to find business. People in his profession were in high demand across the galaxy, and he certainly wasn’t going to turn his nose up at a good bit of practice... Physical Appearance For the most part, salarians are known for not being overly diverse. A great many people in the galaxy would even go as far to say that most look exactly the same: unfortunately for Disgar Ideni, this is not the case. Thanks to the catastrophe that befell his smaller clan, the now elderly salarian was cursed to live with extensive scarring, covering most of his face. The flesh in this area is blistered, bubbled, and pinched, as if boiled. Despite this, he seems to have a small, caring smile set permanently on his face: even while he’s hard at work in his “office.” His mannerisms are unfailingly polite, and his actions unerringly demure: a facade that reverses horribly when a prisoner is under his care. The scarring, unfortunately, has more negative effects than simple ugliness. Not only has it completely disabled his right eye, literally not allowing it to form by pushing it aside with a mass of tumor-like scar tissue, but it has also affected him with a devastating speech impediment. With most of his lip inseparable, his voice is muffled, sentences usually ending in long, wet hisses as he is forced to expel breath through his mouth. It also has the effect of stemming his diet: even for a salarian, Ideni is skinny and frail. He also happens to be a master torturer, having been trained long years by his clan as an intelligence gatherer, and having gained many more long years of experience plying his trade to various mercenary corporations and crime lords. His speciality lies, horrifyingly, in the bones: when traditional measures don’t work, he has always found that careful bending, straining, ripping, and tearing of the body’s various joints and ligaments to be a most effective stratagem. As such, his tool set is both equipped with the usual pliers, scalpels, and cattle prods, with the addition of various braces, clamps, and levers needed to get the perfect break. Personality WIthout the scar, Ideni might have grown up to be a kind and completely normal salarian, free of excess psychological frustration and baggage. He was never given this chance. Thanks to a lifetime of difficulties and ridicule caused by an issue that he could never hope to resolve, Ideni grew detached, cold, and extremely cruel. He simply no longer has the ability to empathize with anyone: a perfect trait for one of his profession. Another trait that makes the aging salarian so good at his job is the general mindset with which he operates under. He never understood what wrong he might have committed to receive the treatment he always received, but the unrelenting harshness of it convinced him that he must have done something. Since then, he’s always operated in a similar frame of mind: if someone has done something that earned them a spot in his chair, then they deserve no kindness, no mercy. They deserve every iota of pain that he gives to them: no matter what it was that they actually did. Category:Salarians Category:Clan Disgar Category:Characters Category:Torturers Category:Vengeful Spirits Category:Criminals